


Birthdays can be a good thing

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Regressuary 2019 [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Birthdays, Classification AU, Littles Are Known, No Slash, No Smut, Regressuary, light mentions of the other grumps, regressuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character A has a birthday





	Birthdays can be a good thing

Birthdays were an odd time for her. When she was younger she celebrated them, of course. When she was classified they became less of a celebration and more of just another day.

Her first caregiver had made it clear that her birthday was not to be brought up. She had to make sure she was on her best behavior that day.

Sonya still has nightmares about that fateful day.

The center liked to celebrate birthdays. Each Little was given a small cake and could hold a small party if they wished. Which meant Sonya would often hole away in her room with whatever caregiver was assigned to her that day and watch a movie.

At least she got to chose the cake.

This would be her first birthday with Dan. And she was a little nervous, if she was being fully honest. Dan was a great guy, the best caretaker- no, friend she could have. But there was a lingering thought that he would just forget, and Sonya didn't think that would ever go away.

He had approached her a few days ago, asking her if she wanted to celebrate and assuring her that it was her choice. She had let out a tiny shrug.

But then he had asked her if she wanted to have everyone over for a small dinner. And, honestly, that sounded pretty fun.

Today was the day of the dinner. Sonya wanted to make sure she wouldn't drop, so she asked Dan for help yesterday. Today she still felt it lingering, a certain quietness and feeling of safety in the back of her mind. They had ordered food to be delivered, a couple of movies had been rented out, and Sonya was feeling a few jitters.

Brian had arrived first. He brought his whole family, so there were more hands to help set up. Then the rest of the gang just seemed to come one right after the other. She was greeted when they first came in. Everyone sat around and talked like it was just another day, which helped the flutters in her stomach. When the food arrived a movie was popped in. It was one that they'd already seen, so everyone just argued over the dumb plotlines and made jokes.

Sonya found herself wondering over and over why she was so nervous earlier.

After everyone had digested (read everyone ate and no one wanted to get up until after the movie), Dan clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. And everyone seemed to know what was going on.

Except Sonya.

She was seated at the table with Suzy covering her eyes. She could hear a weird clicking sound that she couldn't quite place. Something heavy was set in front of her, and her eyes were finally uncovered.

In front of her sat a massive chocolate cake, at least, massive compared to the ones she remembered. It was big enough to feed everyone and still have some left over. There were the classic pink, blue, and yellow balloons that you'd find on any store bought cake, and white cursive frosting spelled out ‘Happy Birthday Sonya! ♡’.

Her eyes met Dan's. His held nothing but happiness, along with that ever present look of concern. The ‘If this is too much you can tell me’ type of concern. And when Sonya looked around at all the smiling faces a smile broke out on her face.

The fact that there were shouts of ‘fuck yeah! cake!’ helped as well.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday, Dan helping to cut the first slice while ugly ‘whoots’ and hollering made Sonya almost fall out her chair laughing. Slices were handed out.

Arin and Ross somehow ended up with frosting on each of their cheeks.

They watched movies until it was late and the birthday girl had to be put to bed. Everyone pitched in to clean up, and the remaining cake without be taken to the grump space to be shared.

No one came with any presents. Sonya had said she didn't know if she was ready for that yet. But as she laid to bed she knew.

She wanted to do this again next year.


End file.
